Jackie and Hyde: Missing Moments
by Jaded
Summary: Missing scenes from "I Can't Quit You Babe," "Kelso's Serenade" and "Babe I'm Gonna Leave You."
1. Where You're Going

Where You're Going

by Jaded

Disclaimer:  That 70's Show was created by comedy GENIUSES and is acted out by some of the best, so I take no credit for their creation, just hope they don't mind a little borrowing on the side.

Summary:  Hyde POV, stream of consciousness.  A missing scene from "I Can't Quit You Babe," after Hyde leaves the basement and Jackie follows. J/H.

"Catch you guys later."

            "Wait, wait, Steven!  Where you going?"

            "What do you care?

            "I don't!"

            Man, that is just too funny about Foreman and Donna.  Red sure knows how to burn where it really hurts.  What's not so funny though is Kelso being such a man whore and trying to get his hands on Jackie again.  He's a old friend—a good friend, but seriously, can't he tell that she's just not interested in him anymore?

I'm walking towards my car and I  wonder how long Foreman's going to be without the Vista Cruiser.  I don't want him to be bugging me all the time about using the El Camino.  I've got my own life to lead, man, and chicks to drive around and make-out with.  Well, at least one chick in particular.

            It's kind of weird, but it's not, you know?  It's weird that this whole summer I've only been with one chick, which definitely,by my standards,is aiming low, but it's even more messed up that the one chick is Jackie Burkhardt.  It's not bad though.  I still remember that date we went on a couple of years back, and if kissing her was hot then, it's at least ten times hotter now.  Sometimes I think I could kiss her all day long.  Hell, sometimes I do actually, although it's harder now that the whole gang is back and hanging out in the basement all the time.

            All the more reason to get to the El Camino, though, right?  When I finally get to my car, something makes me wait a minute longer, and I just feel like passing my keys from hand to hand for a while.  Maybe the government has kidnapped me without my knowing.  I gotta say, a couple of times I've been pretty out of it and have some trouble remember what I did the night before, and although I usually think that just means one too many beers, I could be wrong.  Maybe now I've got some psychic powers, because I turn around, lean on the door of my car and there she is, rushing towards me, her cheeks pink and flushed.

            I cross my arms and wait, and she just stands there, looking at me with her little princess pout on her face.

            "Yes, Jackie?" I say evenly.  Then, I take off my sunglasses and put them on top of the car, you know, so she can actually look me in the eye or something.

            She checks around her, looking left, right, and then over her shoulder to the Foreman's house to make sure no one is there, that there's no one who can watch us.  Then she launches herself at me like some crazy woman, and I have to catch her in my arms.  Jackie's just short enough that her legs dangle when I lift her up to kiss her, but she has to put her arms around my neck and I have to support her with my a hands at the small of her back so she doesn't fall. 

            Kissing her now, well it kind of makes me feel funny and dizzy, like it's been forever since we last did this even though we were just on the couch not fifteen minutes ago doing basically the same thing, except not vertical.  She's kind of squirming, like she's trying to fight me, but I'm not fighting back as long as she's not actually trying to get away.  It's actually kinda hot when she does that.  There's a lot of stuff about her that's pretty hot, especially now that she's not with Kelso anymore.  

            When we break apart I drop her to her feet, but she doesn't take her arms away from my neck.  

            "I love it when I can see your eyes," she says, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

            I swat at her hand.  "Stop it, Jackie."

            She smirks and just kisses me again.  Oh hell, who am I to fight the urges when they come?  I kiss her back and notice how soft she is and how nice her hair feels against my hands when I hold her face.  I guess all that hair care and conditioning she's always talking about really does have some nice benefits.  I certainly have no objections to it, unless she's talking about it constantly, which isn't much of a problem these days if we have any chance of being alone.  

            It's going to be harder to find that kind of time now, and we both know it, although now that Donna's back Eric won't be hanging around and bothering me as much, but at some point and time everyone ends up in the Foreman's basement and I have to sit in my chair and there's definitely not room for two if everyone's there watching.  There's always the mornings though.  She's been coming earlier and earlier, almost to the point that I even told her that she might as well stay overnight if she was just going to show up at the crack of dawn, waking me up.  Except she hit me when I said that, and being a gentleman, I let that go.

            For example, this morning at 9am, I was up and cleaning or something, when she knocked on the back door.  

            "Kind of early for 'The Price Is Right,' isn't it, Jackie?" I said, but she just ignored that and we eventually found our way to the couch.  Mrs. Foreman has been kind of great about giving us some private time though, ever since she caught us by the fridge that one day.  She makes sure no one comes downstairs until at least ten, so Jackie and I usually have one hour alone, maybe more if she's feeling frisky and comes at 8am.  

            We break apart from kissing again, and she rubs her nose against my cheek, giggling because she thinks my beard tickles.  "I've missed you, Steven," she says, looking up at me.

            "I was gone for like, five minutes before you came out here, Jackie."

            "Like I said," she says with a shrug, "I missed you."

            Jackie prefers me to be on top when we make out.  She says that this way her hair and clothes are less likely to get mussed up.  Whatever.  Either way is all good for me, and you know what, by the time she leaves her hair and her clothes are always a little mussed up.  I couldn't take pride in myself otherwise.  

            Sometimes though, when she's on top and I'm on bottom, she has this thing where she stops kissing me and starts, I dunno, nuzzling my neck.  She kind of rubs her face along my cheek, then down my neck, kind of laughing and shaking in my arms when she does that, but it feels . . . nice.  It kind of breaks up the monotony of all the making-out.  Maybe this is what foreplay feels like, except without the stuff . . .afterwards.  It's not like I want this to get too serious or anything.  Jackie seems like she'd be the type to get all mushy and gooey right away if we did it, and I don't want to ruin a good thing, not yet at least.

            Eventually though, we gotta stop kissing out in the open, and I try to drag her into the car with me, but there she is again, fighting me.  

            "C'mon, Jackie."

            She's laughing and poking me, and finally I give up and just get into the driver's seat, but then she jumps in after me and knocks me over, falling on top of me, but I'm kind of crunched on my side.

            "Damn, Jackie!  Get off!"

            "Oh, you know you're enjoying this, Steven.  Don't fight it!"

            What can I do?  I grab her and we're wrestling around for a few minutes.  Hey, it's better than talking.  Eventually though, we really have to get going or else someone, a nosy neighbor or Fez, is going to see us.

            I can't even remember really how this all started, but it's not too bad.  It's kind of like a while back when Jackie was convinced she loved me and stalked me all the time until I finally gave in and went out on that date with her during Veteran's Day.  It bugged me then, but this time around . . . eh, I don't mind having her hovering around me.  She's not too bad these days.  Maybe she's finally done some growing up.  Getting rid of Kelso was one of her better moves, although making out with me is definitely up there on the list.

            Jackie finally gets into the passenger seat and I get the car revved up.  

            "Where we going?" she asks, bouncing in her seat.

            "I dunno," I say.  "Got any ideas?"

            She puts her hand on my thigh, and this time I don't swat her hand away.  "I'm good as long as it's somewhere private and it's with you."

            I can't help it, it makes me smile.  I lean over and take her face in my hands and kiss her hard.  She squeaks a little bit when I let her go, but she's practically glowing when I'm done with her.

            "Put on your seat belt," I growl as I begin pulling away.

            Jackie puts her hand on her heart, batting her eyelashes, and practically mewls.

            "Steven!  You are SO SWEET.  You care about my safety."

            "God, just shut-up, Jackie!" I say, and she does, but I think she knows I don't mean it like that.  I don't like telling her to shut her trap that way as much as I used to anymore, but that's only because now I've found better and more effective ways of getting her to shut her pie hole.


	2. Take a Chance on Me

Jackie and Hyde:  Missing Moments 

**_by Jaded_**

****

****

Summary:  _Jackie resolves that she's not going to lose Hyde because of her jealousy of Annette, and her slip about Kelso being her boyfriend.  Takes place during "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You," after Hyde breaks up with her, and before she goes back to the Foremans' basement to win him back.  Jackie POV_.

Disclaimer:  That 70's Show is not mine, although I wish Hyde were mine, but what can you do?  This is for fun, so no one go 'round suing me.  ABBA also does not belong to me.  They are an entity onto themselves, and themselves alone.  

A/N:  "Where You're Going" started out just as a stand-alone story, but then I thought, there are so many "in-between" moments that we never get to see…and so many fan fics to be written about them!  So I thought, why not just combined them all together and have a short collection?  So that's what this is for.

Take A Chance On Me 

_"If you change your mind,_

_I'm the first in line,_

_Honey, I'm still free,_

_Take a chance on me"_

_                        -ABBA_

            Oh my god.  Steven just broke up with me.  

            I can't breathe.  And I can't feel my hands.  Or my legs.  I'm just outside the door to the Foreman's basement and I just can't leave, and he's still inside.  Hating me. 

            Oh god, I can't breathe.  

            I have to leave.  I can't stay here.  I can't.

*~*~*~*

             When Michael and I were together, and then when we broke up—I don't remember which time it was, maybe all of them?—I cried myself to sleep all those nights (sometimes during the day, even)  when weren't together.  I'd cry until I was so exhausted that there wasn't anything else to do other then fall asleep.  But now?  With Steven?  I've been crying, and then I've stopped crying now, but I can't sleep.  I just sit here on my bed and all I can do is think about Steven and how I don't want him to hate me; how I don't want him out of my life.  I just feel tired and empty, and I want him with me to hold me, to help make me feel better because he always there when I need him, even when he didn't like me and I didn't like him. He always made me feel happier.  And he's the only one who ever makes me feel good, at least without having to buy me something pretty and shiny. 

            Steven hates it when cry, or at least that's what he acts like.  But he's so good to me when he tries to make me stop.  Like the time Michael didn't ask me to Prom and Steven took me instead.  He was so sweet to me that night, but then again, he's always sweet to me, and now I've ruined everything.  

            My house is so empty now with Daddy in prison and Mom…somewhere drinking a lot.  No one's really ever here anymore.  All the help are gone because we can't pay them, and I don't make enough selling cheese to pay for servants myself.  These last few months I've been actually spending most of my time at the Foreman's house with Steven.  

We spend a lot of time in the basement and in his bedroom.  His room's really crummy, and sometimes I don't know how he can live there…but I don't know…I kinda like it too.  It's actually a lot like him.  Kind of messy and hidden, but when you get inside, it's like being home.  It's comfortable and when you get inside there are all these little things that you'd never think you'd find there, like this picture he has of him and Eric when they were nine sitting together under a tree.  

            He has a picture of me too, a blurry snapshot that's a little worn around the edges.  Or at least he did.  I don't know what he's done with it now, if he's ripped it up or thrown in away.  He doesn't know that I know about it.  I found it in his dresser one day.  I was, you know, just looking around to see if he owned any shirts with buttons, and there it was, underneath his Beatles t-shirt.  

This was even before he called me his girlfriend.  Before he shaved off his beard for me.  It was a picture from last year where I was wearing this really cute flowered skirt with super pretty crème colored sweater.  It wasn't even really a picture of me because in it I'm not even looking at the camera, and if there's anything I've learned about pictures it's that you always look at the camera, because how is it supposed to love you if you don't love it?  I think it was a picture Mrs. Foreman took of us in the driveway, but I'm not sure because half of it is missing.  I think it was a  group picture because I can see one of Donna's giant lumberjack arms in the picture, but the rest of it cut-off.  It's just me.

In it I'm kind of looking off towards the house, smiling.  I can't remember what I was smiling at.  At him?  At Michael?  I don't know.  It seems like I don't know anything anymore.  

Except…I do.  I know that I don't want to lose Steven.  I know that if there's anything in the world that I don't want, it's to lose him.  

Right there and then, I get up.

Stupid Michael!  He is SO NOT WORTH THIS!  

I need to talk to that stupid skankwad, Annette. Because I'm not going to lose the most important person in my life over that stupid-cheating-on-me-all-the-time dumbass Michael and his California bubblehead.  If there's anything I've learned from being with Steven, it's that everything isn't just going to be handed to me on a plate.  If I want something, I gotta do it myself.  That, and sometimes you just have to go out and kick some ass.

*~*~*~*

            "If you want Michael, you're going to have to fight for him, Jackie."  Annette looks at me with her big, stupid cow eyes and shakes her head a little bit.  

            Ugh.  Why is she still talking?

            "You know what, Annette?  I'm good.  You can have him."

            "That's it?"  She doesn't believe me.  I sigh.

            "It really is."

            "I don't believe you."

            Oh.  My.  God.  How can I make it clear to her?  

            "Use smaller words," I mutter.

            "What?" she asks.

            I start.  Did I just say that out loud?  I stifle a laugh.  "This may be hard for you to understand, Annette, since your head is filled with so much air, but I don't want Michael.  I'm with Steven.  He's the one I want to be with."  I don't mention that he just broke up with me.  I just hope she didn't hear me when I told Donna and Eric about it in the Hub.  

            "Then why did you call him your boyfriend?"  She flips her blonde hair, (probably fake—really, no one is _that _blonde unless it's out of a bottle), and pauses.  "Since he's actually _my _boyfriend."

            And that's where the problem is.  Why did I call Michael my boyfriend?  I don't even think about him anymore, especially when I'm with Steven.  Because why would I think about my ex-boyfriend when I can think about how Steven kisses me, how I kiss him, and when we can be alone to kiss some more?

            I look at Annette and I think.  The scene plays out again, the two of them on the couch making-out, and then it comes to me.  I think about the time I saw from the sliding door Michael kissing Laurie in the Foreman's kitchen.  I think about the time I heard he was making-out with Pam Macy behind the gym at school, and then I think about how I never really got to catch him and yell at him and whatever slut he was with. 

            Michael cheated on me so many times, and I never caught him—until Annette—until he wasn't my boyfriend anymore.  But he was my boyfriend for so long.  It felt like we were together for years.

            Annette's still waiting, although now she's twirling her hair in her fingers.  God!  What a moron.  Stupid Michael deserves her.

            "I don't want Michael, Annette.  I don't want to fight for him."  

            "What about your feelings for him?" she asks, and for a moment, I'm almost sorry for her.

            I take a deep breath.  "Maybe," I say slowly, "maybe I still have some feelings for him."  I hold up a hand to stop her—she looks like she's going to say something.  "But they're residual feelings."  Annette looks confused.

            I sigh again.  How can I explain this to her in a way that she'll understand?

"It's like—it's like your first really beautiful pink tutu.  When you're young and naïve, you love it and wear it all the time. But then you grow up, and though maybe you still like it, and it has a lot of memories attached to it, but it's not like you're going to wear it anymore because it won't fit.  And you'd look really stupid if you did try to wear it.  Instead, now, you have this new, gorgeous dress that you bought in Chicago that you absolutely love and—"

            Suddenly, my hands fly to my mouth and I realize something really and truly for the first time.  I love Steven.  He is my new, gorgeous dress.

            "I have to go, Annette.  I have to find Steven!"  

*~*~*~*

            This thing with me and Steven is JUST like the new ABBA song I heard on the radio just last week.  It goes, "Let me tell you now/Our love is strong enough/To last when things get rough/It's magic."

            That is SO us!  Those Swedish people really know a lot about love, you know?  I just hope Steven knows it too.  Because when this thing between us started this summer, I took a chance on him, and now I love him, and I can't imagine being without him. Now it's his turn to take a chance on me.

            I just hope he does.  I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't even want to try.  

            I'm just outside the Foreman's back door now, and I know he's inside.

            Breathe, Jackie, I tell myself.  You have to breathe.  You have to take this chance for love.  So I finally open the door, and there he is, his glasses off, his eyes…I can't tell.  Are they red?

            "Steven," I say, looking at him, loving him so much it hurts, "there's something I have to tell you."

[the end]


	3. Slow Burn and Sizzler

**_Jackie and Hyde: Missing Moments: Part 3_**

By Jaded (opheliadrowning@hotmail.com)

Disclaimer:  For no reason or rhyme, this show?  It ain't mine.

Summary: Missing scenes from "Kelso's Serenade."  Hyde point-of-view of the events of his day spent with Jackie at The Sizzler, at the mall, and in the Foreman's basement after she gives him a kiss on the cheek and says goodbye.

**_Slow Burn and Sizzler_**

            How could I possibly refuse a free meal, especially when it comes at the expense of Jackie Burkhart?  I'm thinking this is me doing my part to help the little guy—the working man—to help him get back at the rich, gluttonous capitalist pigs like say, Mr. Burkhart, head honcho of Fatso Burger.  You could probably call me the 'fro-wearing, tightless, unmerry man-toting Robin Hood of Point Place.  Yeah.  That sounds good.  I rob from the rich, give to me the poor (like myself), and smoke lots of good weed.  Yeah, you know what, being merry in that case wouldn't be half bad.

            At dinner at The Sizzler, Jackie just kept yapping and yapping about every single little annoying thing in the world, even about things I had never heard of.  Like totally, man, before this I didn't know what the hell Jordache was, and now I wish I could forget but it's been seared into my brain by Jackie's unstoppable vocal cords.  I mean, damn, that cheerleader sure has a mouth on her!  I had to go to the salad bar four times just so I could take a breather, and I don't even like salad.  That stuff's for the rabbits, man!  A man eats meat.  But later Jackie kind of made up for it when she insisted on ordering me a nice t-bone steak.  Good thing she did, because I was ready to draw blood, and she was the closest target.

            Funny thing though, dinner with Jackie wasn't half bad.  It was almost kinda cool.  I thought that she'd be bitching about Kelso the whole time (like in the past—who does she think I am—her girlfriend?) because those two,when the whole gang's hanging out,just won't lay off, but tonight…I dunno.  She talked about everything else.  She actually even tried talking _to me.  That part was kind of weird.   She asked me what I thought of the newest Led Zeppelin song, but then she couldn't even name it.  Still, she was trying and that's okay in my book, though I didn't tell her that because then she'd get it into her head that I liked her or something _completely implausible_ like that._

            But not even one mention of Kelso's stupid ass through the whole dinner, and we were there for over an hour (hey, when there's five flavors of Jell-o, you can't leave unless you try a little bit of each).  I think dumping Kelso was the best move Jackie's made in a long time.  Kelso's a friend, but damn, he's such a man-whore, and even Jackie doesn't deserve to be treated like that.  He just dogged her all the damned time, and I probably don't even know about half of them, because you know, I don't really care all that much, but cripes, the guy's an idiot.  

            Except now that Jackie's kicked Kelso to the curb she won't leave the rest of us alone.  I thought she hated the basement, but she's there every time I got downstairs or when I come out of my room.  Seriously, she's there constantly.  I turn around, and there she is, harassing me. 

            Like before she offered to buy me dinner.  What was that about?  She just hung around, sitting on top of the washing machine like she belonged there, yammering away about how I'd miss her if she were gone.  How am I supposed to even know if I would miss her if she never leaves?  Chicks, man, they're all crazy.  Jackie's the craziest one of them all.

            I mean, when she asked me, "But I think if I left you'd really miss me.  Right?"  how was I supposed to respond to that?  No one appreciates a good burn as much as I do, but as a Zenmaster I know when it's a good time or a bad time to utilize my powers, and this was not a good time to burn her.  Although naked vulnerability is usually the best time to rub salt in somebody else's gaping wound.  

But it's always been a little different with Jackie anyway.  She's the kind of chick that needs to be burned when she's being a snotty nose rich bitch, but when she's all big-eyed and sad like this . . . man, I just can't bring myself to be mean.  Not even when I try.  Not even when it's like second nature.

But then she totally freaked out on me, man!   Like when she said, "But I noticed you're alone a lot and I'm alone a lot, so let's be alone together."

Does she have any idea what goes on when two people are alone together?  I mean, she and Kelso did it like dozens of times, and I'm sure she knows all about _that kind of stuff._  So then what was up with her saying that kind of crap to me?  I know I'm near irresistible to the ladies, but I swore when I woke up this morning I put up my special anti-cheerleader shields. 

But then the craziest part was when she followed me into my room.  For a moment there, when I put down my laundry and was about to get outta there, she gave me this _look, and . . . well I just had to get out of there __fast.  Close call.  I thought she was going to jump on me and pin me to the wall or something.  I mean, Jackie's hot and all.  Like, totally hot.  Gorgeous actually, when she keeps her big mouth shut, but she's…_she's Jackie.  _Man, that's just wrong._

And for a little while, I thought that kind of creepiness between us was over, but then she had to take me to the mall.  

So the mall: the middle class's secret torture weapon.  She insisted that we'd go, and go together, and when I told her that no, definitely, no! her eyes got all big and I swear, she was about to burst into tears and man, I've had crying Jackie on my hands before and it's a sorry, sorry sight, so yeah, being a bigger man, I gave in.  Anyway, she was driving and there was no way in hell I was going to walk back to the Foreman's house.  That's why man invented cars, so you wouldn't ever have to walk!  Anyway, while we were there I thought maybe I could shoplift some loot while she was trying on dresses or whatever, and the trip wouldn't be a total waste, but when I found these sweet new boots and was trying to figure out how I could smuggle them out, she totally blew my cover.

            "Hyde!  How does this look on me!"  Jackie came bounding out of the dressing room in this frilly purple dress and started dancing around me, and then all the salespeople started staring at us.  After that, there was no way I could be incognito.  One old lady shopping there (she _had _to be nearsighted) had the balls to say to one of the sales girls, "What a darling couple!"  About us.  Me.  And Jackie.  Me and Jackie.  What the hell, man!?  When she saw me eyeing those boots though, I thought she was going to rat me out.  She decided to buy the dress, but before that snuck up to the counter to talk to the cashier.  Paranoia man, I thought she got the girl to call the pigs to get me thrown into the slammer, but that didn't happen.  She actually surprised me.  It was a day of surprises.

            When we left the store, she pulled a box out of one of her shopping bags and handed it to me.

            I looked at it suspiciously, 'cause c'mon, Jackie being nice to me?  Me being nice to Jackie?  Something was definitely off-kilter with the world today, and I had to be prepared for the moment that some gigantic nuclear device exploded in my face.  I thought this was the moment…and it kind of was.  Because it was something totally out of control and radioactive, but in a good kind of way.

            "What's this?"

            She shrugged.  "A little something from me to you."

            New boots.  She had bought me the boots I had been checking out in the store.  She'd even gotten my shoe size right.

            "Jackie…isn't this kind of…weird?"

            She shrugged and scooted closer to me. "You've been really nice to me today, Hyde, and I just wanted to show my thanks.  Try them on, will you?  I bet they look really nice on you."  She smiled then, and hell, I smiled back, and well, they were really nice boots so I had to give them a test drive.

            It was nice.  Actually, nice, but then if things had been crazy before, they went straight-jacket nutty about ten minutes later when we went to her car to head back to the Foreman's house.  It was the Twilite Zone, Point Place style.  

            Jackie started babbling about what _we _were going to do together tomorrow.  Seriously, man, what was she on?  Today was a one day thing, that's what I was counting on when I agreed to it, and then she started crying.

            I hate it when Jackie cries.  I really, really hate it.  I hate it especially because it makes me turn into a total woman, and then I get all after school special on her, and it's just bad for the image, man.  Well she started crying 'cause I burned her, and then out of nowhere, like _nowhere_ man, she tried to French me.  I'm all about making-out and doing it with random chicks, but _not, I repeat, _not_ with Jackie Burkhart.  Totally freaked my shit out, man!  Then she started all, "But Hyde, I thought we agreed that you were alone and I was alone...," but I had to stop her._

            Jackie's hot.  She's also really abrasive and annoying and loud and cheerleadery and bossy, but she can do better than Kelso.  She can do better than me, even.  Hell.  I don't think she gets that at all though.  I've seen her at school.  The dorks get boners when she walks by, and yet she somehow still thinks Kelso is the be-all, end-all of boyfriends.  She didn't seem to know this, so I had to tell her, had to make it clear.  I was even all, "You'll find somebody great," and I think she eventually bought it, 'cause she started the car and we headed off.  

I don't know if she'll find that "somebody great," though, but then again, what business is that of mine?  I just hope she doesn't go back to Kelso though.  I don't know how much more of that I could take. Having to be around for the dramatic stylings of Eric and Donna is enough for me, thanks, but to add more Kelso and Jackie to that?  I'd have to move to Canada.

When we got back though, it looked like a little of what I had said stuck.  Jackie had insisted on coming in.  I don't know what was up with that, but whatever.  Maybe she was waiting for Donna or something.  She just kind of lingered and asked me if I wanted to watch TV with her, and then asked if I'd get her a Coke.

When I was upstairs, Kelso and Fez apparently had come around.  I don't know what happened, but man, it must have been good because after Jackie left Kelso looked super-pissed.  He even did his stupid little girlie scream.

It was high dramatics, man, of which I totally approved.  When I asked her what was going on, she just gave me this look and said, "Nothing.  Nothing at all. Thank you Hyde for tonight, it was very special."  Then, the weird part about this being that it wasn't that weird, or that bad, but she gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.  

My cheek kind of tingled afterwards—probably an allergic reaction to her lip gloss or whatever—and then, seeing Kelso and Fez, I just had to rub it in.  She started the burn, and who was I to not finish it up?  "Isn't she nice?" I said, and of course, the new boots, I had to show them off.  It was good stuff, man.  

You know, I think Jackie has the potential to be some sadistic good fun, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad if I had to hang out with her alone together some other day.  Not that I'm going to tell her that, though, or make the effort myself. I'm just saying, if she wants to find me to hang out again or something, she knows where I am.  In the meanwhile, whatever.


End file.
